Certain information about a user's interactions with a webpage is accessible to a webpage provider. For example, navigation from one webpage to another webpage will often initiate a request that is communicated to a web server, thereby enabling the web server to log the webpages visited by a user and when each web page was visited. In this manner, a web server's logs only contain information based on requests or other data received by the web server.
Although some information about a user's interactions with a webpage may be determined from the web server's logs, the information contained therein is limited. For example, although the duration of the user's visit to a particular web page may be determined based on when a user navigated to and from the particular webpage, the information stored in the web server's logs is insufficient to determine how the user was interacting with the webpage during the visit.